


The Ant-Man Adventures

by microscope



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microscope/pseuds/microscope
Summary: since marvel isn't making antman 3 soon, I thought I'd make it for you:)Just when Scott finally got his loved ones back, and things are back on track,something happens that suprises everyone...





	The Ant-Man Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> not my characters obviously,  
Would love some comments and thoughts:)

will be written soon


End file.
